


Bubbly

by xXCrossArrowXx



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Ace has aquaphobia, Bathing/Washing, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: 2D forces Ace to take a bath with him.





	Bubbly

2D didn’t expect to be dragging a butt naked Ace through their bathroom entrance that afternoon, but sometimes life just plays out that way.

The bassist had avoided bathing for a couple days due to the fact their shower head suddenly gave out and none of the band members had purchased a replacement yet. Leaving the two men with the only option of taking baths as a means of getting clean. Unfortunately for Ace, his ever present aquaphobia was in full swing. 

At first 2D didn’t mind, he’d gone considerable amounts of time without bathing himself. But, given they sleep together and are often quite close to one another, he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to stand the ever growing stench much longer. Hence, he was now forcing the man through the door toward the bath he had drawn for the two of them. 

Now it was just a matter of getting Ace in.

“Ace! Please, it’ll be fine!” 2D yelled as he wrapped his arms around Ace’s hips and tried to carry him.

“No! It won’t! I’m fine with the shower, Stu. It’s just like rainin! This. Is. Different.” Ace protested, feet kicking in the air.

“Ace, come on. I got it all set up for you.” 2D told him as he carried him closer to the bathtub. “See?”

Ace looked down at the bath before him. It was filled to the brim, at least he supposed. It was hard to tell with the mountain of bubbles covering the top of it. 

“See? It’s a bubble bath. Can’t even see the water.” 2D explained, leaning over to pat the bubbles.

Ace eyed the bath, frowning at 2D’s comment.

“I know it’s still there, Stu.” Ace grumbled.

“Would it help if you put these on?” 2D asked, reaching into the overhang cabinet to pull out a pair of goggles. 

“Goggles? Really? Aren’t those jus’ for swimmin’?” Ace asked, raising a brow at him.

“It’s the thought that counts, hun.” 2D said, placing the goggles in his palms. 

Ace stared at the goggles and then back at the tub indecisively. 2D was trying everything he could to help make his bathing experience easy as possible. He’d delayed it as long as he could, but he knew he wasn’t leaving the bathroom until 2D decided he was spick and span. He just wished he could overcome his aquaphobia once and for all, but even the very thought of stepping into the water made his skin prickle. 

However, looking into the reassuring eyes of his boyfriend made him feel some sense of ease. He figured as long as he was with 2D it couldn’t be that bad, right? 

Ace sighed begrudgingly, taking the goggles and pulling them over his head. He let them snap on audibly against his face and looked at 2D with a half grin. 2D gave him another comforting smile and then took his hands in his. 

2D took the first steps into the bathtub, watching himself sink knee high into the water and bubbles. He heard Ace gulp and he squeezed his hands comfortingly.

“Come join me, hun. It’s nice and warm.” 2D said softly and pulled Ace forward slightly.

Ace inched his way to the bath, setting a single foot into the bubbles before retracting it. 

“Agh! It feels weird.” Ace complained.

“Have you never taken a bubble bath before?” 2D asked him.

“Did my objections and reluctance not give it away?” Ace asked spiritlessly. 

2D rolled his eyes and walked over to meet him, pulling him close enough so that he could kiss his lips. 

“Please, Ace? Do it for me?” 2D fluttered his pearly white eyes, “And for yourself. You’ll smell and look so nice afterwards.”

Ace had to look away briefly, because he was falling hard for 2D’s plea. His blue-haired lover knew how weak he was for his charm. It didn’t help when he used that soft and alluring voice of his as well.

“Wouldn’t you like it if I washed you?” 2D asked, tilting his head to try and look at him.

“Well… if that’s the case.” Ace looked at him with a reluctant smile, eyeing the bath once again.

“Then come on, before it goes lukewarm.” 2D told him, pulling him back in his direction again.

Ace followed him once again into the tub, taking in a sharp breath once both his feet were in the water. In an attempt to comfort him, 2D wrapped his arms around his waist. Then, slowly pulled the man down to sit in the tub at last.

Ace was now chest high in bubbles, the feeling of warm water and suds all around him. He clutched onto 2D and whined quietly, at least he had done it. 

“See? Not too bad, right?” 2D said, patting his back.

“Sure. Totally not tense or nothin’.” Ace said sarcastically.

“C’mon now. Just focus on the bubbles. Look!” 2D told him, picking up a handful of the bubbles and blowing them in Ace’s direction.

Suds covered his goggles and Ace rubbed them off with a soft chuckle. Looking down at the bubbles surrounding them, he moved his hands through them curiously. He managed to gather a large amount and grinned at 2D. He moved to cover his face with the suds, leaving behind a goofy looking beard of bubbles.

“Ya look good with a beard, Stu. Ever think of growin’ one out one day?” Ace joked.

“Nah, not on your life. However, I’d like to see you with one.” 2D told him, taking bubbles and pressing them over his chin. “Now that’s some cute scruff.”

Ace probably looked incredibly goofy with his beard made of bubbles, but 2D’s comments left him snickering with amusement.

“My moustache not enough, eh? Perhaps I’ll let my facial hair grow out some, then.” Ace mused, stroking his chin to make it seem like he was in deep thought.

“Wouldn’t that be cute.” 2D cooed, using a single finger to scratch under Ace’s chin. “I think it’d look attractive.”

Ace melted against the scratches and hummed, his lips forming a wide smile as he leaned into the touch. 

“Though, I think you’d look even cuter…” 2D then moved his arms under the water and brought up a considerable amount of bubbles that draped over Ace’s entire body excluding his face. “Covered in bubbles.”

“Hey! Well, what about you, huh?” Ace then began to scoop bubbles and place them over 2D as well.

Soon, both men were covered in a blanket of bubbles with the only things visible being their faces.

“You know, Ace. I always thought you had a bubbly personality.” 2D joked with a smirk.

“Ooh, that was bad. I love it.” Ace replied, laughing a small bit.

“Clever, yeah? Now c’mere, let me wash ya.” 2D told him, patting his chest to usher him closer.

Ace obliged, turning so that his back faced 2D. He felt 2D’s hands wrap around his abdomen and he was pulled close against him. 2D picked up the nearby rag, dunking it in the water and then letting it drain over Ace. The bubbles washed away, now his body was visible to him again. He smiled, hugging his waist again and kissing the back of his neck lovingly. Ace grinned, placing a hand on his arm as he felt his lips against his back. 

2D reached for the bottle of nearby soap, covering the rag in it before beginning to wash Ace’s back. Ace sighed in bliss, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling. Perhaps this whole bath thing wasn’t all that bad, especially if it meant getting this extra attention from his boyfriend. 

He leaned his head back against his shoulder, his back pressing against his chest as he now moved the rag to his own chest. 

2D kissed his cheek, happy to see him seemingly at peace compared to how he was acting five minutes ago. He nuzzled his neck with his nose, pulling him closer against him as he rested his back against the tub. He’d always wanted to take a bath with Ace before, there was just something so soothing to him about it. Whether it be the closeness or warmth, 2D enjoyed it wholly.

“Don’t fall asleep on me now, Stu. Still gotta wash you then our hair.” Ace said, leaning back to look at him.

“Jus’ comfortable, tha’s all.” 2D mumbled, resting his cheek against Ace’s wet hair. 

“Yeah?” Ace replied, turning now to wrap his arms around his shoulders now. “Does feel kinda nice, I guess, huh?”

“I knew you’d warm up to it.” 2D said with a smile, adjusting their position so Ace could lay flat against him. “Think this means we could do it more often?”

“Hmm, perhaps. Hopefully you won’t have to coax me as much next time.” Ace chuckled, leaning his head against 2D’s chest. “I think I can get used to it.”

“Me too.” 2D said, kissing his forehead.

2D figured their bathing could wait a couple more minutes. For now, he just wanted to stay intertwined in Ace’s hold for a few moments longer. Enjoying the feeling of the warm water, bubbles around them, and their bodies pressed together as they lay with one another lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute drabble, much shorter than my usual fics!


End file.
